The invention relates to a rack for a switchgear cabinet with vertical profiled frame sections, a bottom frame and a top frame, wherein the bottom frame and the top frame are made as a stamped and bent part from a sheet steel blank and have a horizontal bottom facing the interior of the switchgear cabinet, on which the vertical profiled frame sections are fastened, and wherein a reinforced edge is bent off and pointed away from the interior of the switchgear cabinet.
Such a rack is known from DE 43 41 943 A1. The vertical profiled frame sections of such a rack are embodied as extruded profiled sections. They have threaded channels extending in the longitudinal direction. The front faces of these vertical profiled frame sections can be placed on the bottom of the bottom frame and fastened thereon. For this purpose the threaded channels are aligned flush with the threaded receivers, which were cut into the bottom. Thereafter, fastening screws can be placed from the underside through the threaded receivers and then screwed into the threaded channels.
It is the object of the invention to produce a rack of the type mentioned at the outset, which has a simple structure, and which can be simply and rapidly assembled.
This object of the invention is attained in that four plug-in projections are fastened on the bottom of the bottom frame and the top frame, each of which is provided with at least one threaded receiver, that the vertical profiled frame sections have plug-in receivers, by means of which they have been pushed on the plug-in projections, that the vertical profiled frame sections have screw receivers, which are arranged flush with the threaded receivers of the plug-in projection, and that fastening screws are inserted into the screw receivers and screwed into the threaded receivers.
For assembling the rack, the plug-in receivers of the vertical profiled frame sections can be pushed on the plug-in projections. Here, the bottom of the bottom frame, or respectively the top frame can be used as a stop, against which the front face of the vertical profiled frame section comes to rest. In this assembled position the vertical profiled frame section can then be simply fixed in place by means of a fastening screw. Assembly can be performed simply and quickly even by an unskilled person. This is aided above all by the small number of pieces to be assembled.
A simple design of the vertical profiled frame section results if it is provided that the plug-in receiver of the vertical profiled frame sections is constituted by a hollow profiled section, which is pointed into the interior of the switchgear cabinet with two profiled inner walls placed vertically in respect to each other, that a profiled wall extension adjoins one of the profiled inner walls, from which a leg is bent off, which is spaced apart from the hollow profiled section and which, together with the hollow profiled section and the profiled wall extension, forms a lateral wall receiver open toward the exterior. The bevelled edge of a lateral wall can be sealingly received in the lateral wall receiver.
In order to be able to fasten built-ins in the interior of the switchgear cabinet on the vertical profiled frame sections, a possible variation of the invention provides that the vertical profiled frame section has a fastening wall spaced apart from the hollow profiled section constituting the plug-in receiver, which is provided with rows of fastening receivers spaced apart from each other at even distances.
A preferred variation of the invention is distinguished in that the bottom frame and the top frame are identically embodied. So that cables can be easily introduced into the interior of the switchgear cabinet, it is conceivable that at least one opening, which is used as a cable inlet, is punched out of the bottom of the bottom frame and/or the top frame.
If it is provided that, adjoining the edge, a horizontally extending bevel is bent off the bottom frame, the frame can be directly placed on the floor with this bevel. In this case additional feet are not absolutely necessary.